Invierno
by Shinkai Kazuya
Summary: Sawamura Eijun, un omega puro que está enamorado de un alfa de estirpe inferior. Miyuki Kazuya, un alfa puro y futuro líder del clan. Ambos serán obligados a formar un nuevo linaje y unir sus vidas. Pero, ¿Esto enlazará sus destinos?
1. Chapter 1

Invierno.

Era Asuka, había varios clanes de Alfas que lideraban la jerarquía del gobierno, lo manejaban a su antojo, el clan Miyuki era uno de esos, si nacías beta u omega eras reasignado a otro clan como si fueras un simple objeto.

Y hoy, el futuro líder de clan Miyuki Kazuya tenía que enlazarse con un omega de buena familia, el cual, ya fue escogido por los líderes del clan.

Estaban en un gran cuarto sentados en modo seiza, esperando al omega. Miyuki suspiró, él no quería enlazarse, pero como futuro líder tenía que, porque era mal visto que un líder sin omega ascendiera.

─ ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ─ Le preguntaba a su sirviente, molesto.

─ Lo siento amo, ahora lo están preparando, en un momento estará aquí. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

– Aquí está su futuro omega, amo ─ Una mujer de tercera edad dio paso a un omega, que vestía un kimono blanco con pequeñas flores color azul brillante, tenía el cabello castaño, pero con la mirada baja no podía ver sus ojos. Parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

─ Déjame ver tus ojos ─ Dijo amablemente Kazuya, subiendo su mentón con delicadeza. Entonces lo miró a sus hermosos ojos color miel, que parecían traspasarlo y ver todo de él.

─ ¿Por qué lloras? ─ Enjuagó sus lágrimas.

─ Yo no quiero esto, no quiero enlazarme con usted.

─ No seas insolente, Eijun- Le regañó la señora de tercera edad, Miyuki alzó su mano pidiéndole que se callara.

─ ¿Y por qué? Claro, si se puede saber

─ ¡Estoy enamorado de alguien más!

─ Eijun ya hablamos de esto, él es de clase baja, no es para ti ─ Miyuki gruñó en protesta por la señora, haciendo que se callera.

─ Tendremos nuestro acuerdo, no te preocupes ─ Limpió sus mejillas y a Eijun le brillaban los ojos de esperanza.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ Sawamura Eijun

Los Sawamura era el mejor clan de omegas del país, era comprensible que no lo quisieran con alguien de índole menor.

─ Bien, pasemos a hacer el enlace ─ Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, los dos entraron en calma una vez estuvieron solos.

─ No te tocaré si no quieres, pero te dolerá mucho si no lo hago.

─ Adelante, solo por esta vez─ Lo depositó en el futón con suavidad, pasó a besarlo con intensidad, bajando su mano por los muslos y piernas debajo el kimono. Tomó su falo, masturbándolo con maestría. Eijun soltó un gemido que quedó ahogado en la boca del contario, sus besos eran fogosos, extasiantes y sublimes. Se sentía demasiado bien.

La lengua de Miyuki invadió la del contario, jugando con ella al compás de su respiración. Un hilo de saliva recorría su mentón, abrió el kimono y pudo ver lo hermoso que era, esa estrecha cintura, su estomagó plano y sus pezones rosados. Bajó su lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y tomó uno de esos cerezos, los lamió y chupo, entonces, Eijun se encorvó un poco.

─ ¡AH! AH! Se… se siente raro ─ Pasó al otro botón y repitió el proceso.

─ Estamos teniendo sexo ─ Le susurró, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y, entonces, Eijun tuvo el orgasmo en la mano de Kazuya.

Cansado, su pecho subía y bajaba, tratando de normalizarse, pero dio un brinco al sentir un dedo invasor dentro de sí.

─ ¿Qué… que haces? ─ Preguntó Eijun, asustado.

─ Tengo que dilatarte, si no te dolerá de más ─ Entonces metió otro, al principio, se sentía doloroso e incómodo, pero, con el pasar de los minutos, se comenzó a sentir bien y empezó a gemir.

─ Ah ¡AH! Ah! ─ Volteaba sus dedos frotando su interior, Eijun comenzó a mover sus caderas sin saber porqué. Kazuya sacé sus dedos llenos de lubricante y los llevó a su boca, lamiéndolos.

A Eijun le parecía una escena bastante sexy, así que se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

─ Ya estás listo ─ Metió su mano entre su yukata, sacando su imponente falo.

─ E…eso no va a caber ─ Murmuró, cuando miró lo grande que era.

─ Veras que sí ─ Entonces, abrió sus piernas suavemente, subiéndose sobre él, presionando un poco con su glande la pequeña entrada de Eijun.

Eijun se retorció, soltando un grito cuando Kazuya entró de golpe y por completo en él.

– ¡AH! ─ Encorvó su espalda, pequeñas lagrimas adornaban sus bellos ojos color miel.

Entonces Kazuya comenzó con embestidas directas fuertes y largas, el cuerpo de Eijun rebotaba entre cada embestida con la pelvis del Alfa.

─ AH ah AH ah AH ─ Gemía con libertad el de ojos miel, hasta llegó a arrugar el futón de lo bien que se sentía.

─ Me...me vengo ─ Sentenció este, Kazuya llevó su boca cerca de su nuca y olió un poco, esa fragancia se sentía exquisita. Ese aroma dulce que desprendía era irresistible. Sus dientes dolían, quería marcarlo.

Había estado con muchos omegas antes, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad de marcarlos como a Eijun, así que dejó que su instinto lo dominara, mordiéndolo en el lugar preciso.

─ ¡AAAH! ─ Sawamura gritó, todos los que estaban afuera sonrieron.

Ya lo había marcado.

Habían estado presentes en la cúpula afuera de la habitación, atentos por que lo marcara. Cuando oyeron el grito de Eijun, estuvieron seguros que así fue, luego, todos se pararon y se retiraron.

Eijun se corrió al sentir la mordida, tres embestidas más y Kazuya terminó también.

– Bien, estás marcado, podrás estar con el otro alfa que amas, no quiero reproches después si traigo más omegas, solo copularemos de vez en cuando. Tienes que darme un hijo varón, no aceptaré a otro que no sea mío ¿Entendiste? – Kazuya lo miró desde arriba, hablándole suavemente, pero con firmeza.

Eijun aún no lograba normalizar su respiración, Miyuki se vistió su yukata y salió de la habitación, dejando al moreno recostado en el futón, tapándose con su kimono.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana había pasado todo en la vida de Kazuya era normal solo el hecho de que estaban enlazados y vivían juntos.

Eijun paseaba por los grandes jardines con su dama de compañía, una omega hermosa que aún no había sido elegida para enlazarse con ningún alfa de alto rango, su nombre era Wakana.

─ Mira, Wakana las flores son hermosas ─ Acarició una flor con la yemas de los dedos y se acercó a olerla.

─ Eijun ─ Susurraron su nombre, miró al joven rubio de ojos verdes, como la esmeralda, detrás de él. Se enderezó y corrió hacia sus brazos ─ claro, lo más rápido que su kimono le permitía, era uno color durazno con salpicaduras color rojo ─ El joven muchacho lo tomó en sus brazos, cargándolo un poco.

─ ¡Koushuu! ─ Dijo alegre Eijun.

El aludido besos sus mejillas, frente y nariz.

─ Te extrañé ─ Le susurró bajándolo, Okumura Koushuu era un alfa de rango bajo, los cuales eran tomados para custodios o, simplemente, de empleados domésticos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Preguntó Eijun, acariciando sus hombros.

─ Tu alfa envió por mí, me pidió específicamente para ser tu custodio ─ Eijun abrió los ojos como platos, Kazuya estaba haciendo lo acordado.

─ ¿Te marcó? ─ La mano de Eijun viajó a su cuello, protegiéndolo.

─ Sí ─ Dijo cabizbajo, no lo amaba ni llegaría a amarlo nunca, pero era con quien se enlazó, le debía un poco de respeto. Él cumpliría con sus deseos, ya que lo dejaría estar con quien verdaderamente amaba. O eso pensaba, el tiempo cambia las cosas.

-Lo golpearé, lo mataré y nos iremos juntos – Okumura lo soltó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la gran casa. Eijun tomó su mano.

─ ¿Estás loco? Te mataría, él es un alfa de alto rango

─ Pero…. debo hacer algo. Te amo ─ Tomo su mejilla acariciándola y mirándolo con ternura.

─ Shh, tranquilo, él dejó que estuviera contigo, por eso mando por ti ─ Ahora Koushuu era el sorprendido.

─ O sea, que solo seré tu amante ─ Dijo con cierto desprecio.

─Koushuu es la única manera de estar juntos, sabes que si desobedecía a gran padre te matarían y a mí ─ Okumura suspiró.

─ De acuerdo, con tal de tenerte en mis brazos ─ Koushuu lo besó de manera húmeda, llena de amor y comprensión.

─ Vamos a tu habitación, quiero tenerte ─ Acarició su mano, guiándolo hacia la gran casa.

Koushuu despojó del kimono a Eijun, acariciándolo dulcemente. Por donde tocaba sentía un ligero cosquilleo y excitación.

Y así entre caricias y besos se unieron en solo ser por primera vez. Okumura veía dormir a Eijun con sus cabellos sobre la almohada, era hermoso, un ángel. Acarició su mejilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

─ Nos vemos, mi preciada golondrina ─ Salió de la habitación en silencio, siendo visto solo por Wakana.

Eijun se estiró en la cama en busca de Koushuu pero este no estaba. Se recompuso y oyó anunciar la llegada de Kazuya, como pudo se vistió y corrió a su encuentro.

Miyuki caminaba por el gran pasillo cuando fue arrollado por Eijun, este lo abrazo fuerte, colgándose de su cuello, los otros suponían que el omega había extrañado a su alfa, por eso, el encuentro tan feliz.

─ Gracias ─ Le susurró al oído, Kazuya percibió el olor a alfa impregnado en la piel de Eijun y se molestó bastante, tanto que gruño un poco.

─ No te preocupes, hicimos un trato ─ "Sí Kazuya, hicieron un trato, no puedes negárselo ahora que estás celoso de que otro lo haya tocado" Pensaba Miyuki.

Así era su vida, en la sociedad a vista de todos, era un enlace feliz, pero lo que los demás no sabían era que a veces Miyuki no dormía en la cama de Eijun y que él se pasaba las tardes con su adorado Koushuu.

Kazuya se molestaba cada vez que llegaba y sentía ese aroma impregnado en su omega, pero no podía hacer nada, se le removía algo por dentro cada vez que los veía juntos. Era casi como si estuviera enamorado, bufó un poco, estaba loco ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de esa sonrisa tan brillante, de esos ojos color miel o de esa piel tan lechosa que a veces era suya? Llevó su mano a su cabeza, estaba enamorado de su omega.

Esa tarde llamó a una omega, una de sus tantas amigas de juego.

─ Ah ahah Kazuya más ah ─ Pero él no miraba a esa hermosa omega, se estaba imaginando a Eijun, el alfa se paró y salió de ella.

─ Vete─ Le ordenó.

─ ¿Qué pasa, querido? – La omega pasó sus manos por su pecho y colocó sus grandes pechos en su espalda.

─ ¡Dije que te fueras! ─ Gritó molesto, zafándose de su agarre. La omega tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Miyuki pasó su mano por su cabello hasta su nuca "¿Que me has hecho hermoso omega? ¿ Me has hechizado con tus encantadores ojos? No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo" Pensaba Kazuya.

Miyuki arregló sus ropas y salió del cuarto que ocupaba para sus aventuras, quería verlo, quería ver esos ojos brillantes, que sonriera para él. Se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con Eijun, antes de llegar vio unos sirvientes atentos en la puerta de su habitación.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ Los sirvientes dieron un salto de susto.

─ Nada, amo ─ Se retiraron rápido, Miyuki se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que tan atentos los tenia.

Escuchó los gemidos de Eijun, eso lo enfureció, golpeó la pared rompiéndola, abrió la puerta de puro impuso, encontró a Koushuu sobre Eijun con las piernas abiertas.

─ ¿Kazuya? ─ Susurró, muy confundido Eijun.

─ ¡Sal de mi habitación! ─ Gritó con "su voz" de alfa, tanto Koushuu como Eijun se doblegaron a sus palabras, uno por ser un Alfa de menor rango y otro por ser su Omega.

Okumura tomó sus cosas y le dio una última mirada a Eijun, pero Kazuya lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó a rastras.

─ Si te atreves a interferir, me aseguraré de que no lo vueltas a ver ─ Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

─ Te gusta gemir como una puta y que los empleados te escuchen ¿No es verdad? ¿Te gusta tenerlo dentro de ti? Pues ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es ser bien cogido ─ Tomó sus piernas y las abrió como si nada.

─ ¿Qué haces Kazuya? ¡No, suéltame! ─Comenzó a forcejear, pero la fuerza de Miyuki no se comparaba con la suya, pero aún así logro zafarse y comenzó a gatear. Sin embargo, Kazuya lo tomó de las caderas con fuerza y lo penetró sin cuidado alguno.

─ ¡NO KAZUYA, SUÉLTAME! ─ Gritó Eijun con horror en la voz, Miyuki embestía cual bestia que era.

Afuera, Okumura estaba a punto de entrar cuando Wakana lo detuvo.

─ Es mejor que no entres, podría matarte ─ Negó con la cabeza, Koushuu apretó los puños.

─ AAAH ¡Kazuya! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Suéltame! ─ Eijun dejó caer la cabeza a la cama, cansado.

─ Eres mi omega, cumple como tal ─ Kazuya tuvo el orgasmo, dejando a Eijun aún empalmado. Comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que se corrió.

Eijun comenzó a llorar.

─ ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Si me lo hubieras pedido te lo hubiera dado! ─ Eijun enjuagó sus lágrimas, Miyuki sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que no debía tomarlo de esa forma, pero su ira lo cegó.

─ Lo lamento ─ Quiso tocar su mejilla, pero Eijun apartó su mano.

─No me toques, me violaste maldito ─ Palabras duras que a Kazuya le partieron el corazón.

─ Yo…no quise ─ Miyuki hizo un puño en su mano, golpeándose mentalmente.

─ Pero lo hiciste, no me volverás a tocar ─ Kazuya enfureció.

─ Qué tal si yo mando a matar al joven ese Okumura Koushuu, si mal no recuerdo

─ No te atreverías

─ Rétame y verás-

─ No, por favor, no lo hagas ─ Eijun se postró a sus pies.

─Sé mi omega, cumple con tu deber y no habrá ninguna represalia - Eijun llevó sus manos a las mangas de Kazuya, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Miyuki caminó afuera de la habitación, dejando caer las manos de Eijun al suelo llorando a mares


End file.
